


Heartswarming Eve

by TheForceOfLIght



Category: Applejack - Fandom, Fluttershy - Fandom, Heartswarming Eve, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pinkie Pie - Fandom, Rainbow Dash - Fandom, Rarity - Fandom, Twilight Sparkle - Fandom, spike - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForceOfLIght/pseuds/TheForceOfLIght
Summary: Happy Heartswarming Eve Everypony! I created this little short for all the MLP fans out there. If I get enough attention, I may read it outloud on youtube ;)





	

Heartswarming Eve

 

Twas a night before Heartswarming and all through the hut,

not a pony was stirring, not even mouse.

The feedbags were hung by the chimney with care.

In the hopes that Windigo's soon not be there

The yearlings were nestled, snuggled in their beds

While visions of cupcakes danc'n in their heads

 

 

 Outside the windows the first snow drifting towards the ground. Twilight looks out of her castle window and sighs. All she wants to do is go outside and play. But she has royal duties to attend. She had an idea she wanted to bring up to her friends for a Eve-Swap. A gift exchange. Every pony will put a name into the windigo head and whoever they pick, they will have to shop for them. Which means a trip to manehatten! She is excited as she hasn't seen manehatten in the eve time. The lights! The snacks! The shows! This is something she is looking forward to.

 

 Twilight stretches and gets up to move around. Spike, lost in thought, jumps up and asks

"Are we going somewhere? Can we? We are to cooped up!" She smiles and thinks to herself.

"Yes, I think it will be ok, just for a little while. I am feeling cooped up as well. Let's see what our friends are doing?"

 

 "Ok! Let's go!" They all start to head outside, excited with the new snow falling outside the windows. As Twilight trots to the door, she powers up her alicorn horn and opens up the door…..to a falling down fluff ball of white and pink.

 

 "Twilight! Do you see! Do you see!" The muffled pink ball replies. Twilight rolls her eyes and helps her friend up. "

 "Yes, Pinkie! I see! I was just about to come out and play! Wh…what were you doing?" She helps her shake off some snow, onto the now wet entrance way. Spike runs over to get a towel and mop.

 

 "Oh! I saw your light and thought you should come out! Then I leaned up against the door and like listened to see if you were doing something important! But not TO important that you could come out, but I didn't want to disturb you if you were like in the middle of something ya know? And The door felt so warm and nice, so I laid across it like this..and then the snow came on and then you open it and …Sploosh!"

 Twilight laughs and shakes some of the other snow off of her as well.

"Well, I am glad you're here. Want to go meet the others?"

"Yes! Let's go!" she suddenly spins around and suddenly out of nowhere, she appears with a fuzzy hat and covers. They go into town and walk around.

 

 The Hustle and bustle of ponies all through the land. Shopping, eating, drinking, being festive! There are also many visitors from all over! Manehatten, Phillydelphia, Even several Griffons and Yaks chowing down on the local food! Music and festive sights and smells permeated the air of a joyous occasion. Derpy is flying about with her cart of Heartswarming Chocolate muffins, hot off the plate! Twilight floats over some bits which she excitedly takes them and wraps up a couple of muffins. Pinkie gets a whole plate full! Twilight floats one to Spike as she nibbles one herself.

 

"Oooh! Derpy these are so good!" Twilight cheers as Spike mumbles in agreement. Pinkie slams her face into the plate and in one fell swoop, eats the whole batch! Just then Twilight spots Fluttershy and Rarity sitting at the café sitting down and drinking an aromatic hot beverage.

 

 "Oh, Twilight! Over here! Join us! We have Hot Cider and Tea!" Fluttershy smiles and pours them all a cup. "Merry Heartswarming Eve everypony! " She says in her quiet way. Twilight gives them both a hug and sits down to drink. Spike takes an empty cup and tries to balance it on his nose. Just before dropping it. Almost dropping it, that is, Twilight rescues the cup in the last second.

 

 "Heh…Sorry, Twilight. She is used to my shenanigans."

"Yes…but really Spike, one of these days….I won't be here to help!"

"Aww sure you will, We are inseparable! Right?" Spike looks up with puppy dog eyes as well as Fluttershy.

"Ugh, you two…Yes, If I can help it, you will always be around… but do be careful!"

"Heh, I will. Sorry Twilight. Happy Heartswarming eve  all!" He takes a small scone.

"Oh! Hey…where is Rainbow Dash?" Spike pokes his snout through the scone.

"Ohhh, She and Applejack are getting ready for the festival! She is rounding up more clouds to push snow all around, and Applejack is working on making hot cider. They should be here in a moment…which is good! I have an idea when they arrive!" she floats over a cupcake and munches onto it. She eye's a cup of tea and floats It over to sip it.

 

 As the snow starts to drift and the others settle down for some warmer conversation and food, they watch the comings and goings of various ponies throughout ponyville. They greet each other warmly with heartfelt hellos. Pinkie looked over to Twilight and smiles.

"Just think, of all the friends you have made since you have joined us…." She nods

 

"Yes, I do think of it…all the time actually. My life would be completely different if I didn't make the friends I have now…In fact…I mentioned what could have been if we didn't. But even beyond that…" She gets up to hug them all.

"I wouldn't have gotten so close to you all. You're more than friends, your like family!"

"Wooo Family Fun time!" Pinkie shouts.

"Well I reckon I think the same thing sugar cube!" suddenly from behind, Twilight gets a tackle hug from Applejack as Rainbow Dash flies in, all covered with snow and tumbles into Fluttershy. After they roll out of an embarrassing snowball, Rainbow Dash laughs and picks up Fluttershy who sheepishly smiles and shivers off excess snow.

 

"Been a long time since we did That bud! Remember back in cloudsdale?" Rainbow gives Flutter a hug and She smiles. She suddenly pretends to cower, but suddenly springs up and tosses a snowball right into Rainbows face. With a shocked look, she jumps down and smiles and gathers snowballs. She aims, but Fluttershy dodges at the last minute. The snowball arcs and then hits Rarity right on her horn. Sprinkling snow to the others.

"Oh. It-Is-ON!" As she starts to roll up snowballs, Pinkie bounces around and starts spinning In place as Twilight laughs and starts to float up some snowballs and a snow shield. Pinkie starts to roll around gathering speed and size as she rolls out of site for a bit.  The others are full on snow fury! Tossing to and fro, Applejack kicking a few each way.

Onlookers start to laugh when a wayward snowball from somewhere aims right towards Derpy. At the last moment, Dr. Whooves jumps in and blocks it. The scene goes quiet as all stop. Suddenly the ground starts to rumble as this humongous pink snowball starts cascading down a steep slope.

PLOOSH! With a solid thud, Pinky barrel rolls Into the whole crowd. Suddenly everyone in town starts to toss snowballs. Some create barriers, others hide out, Some dive bomb. But everybody is having fun.

 

 Things start to settle down when a small caravan of royal guards approaches where Twilight is stationed at (at this point, she had built up a mini snow fort). It is Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining armor. The snowballs cease as the parade enters the center of town. When another errant snowball flies out of control and hits Princess Celestia square in the face.

 

Everyone is shocked silent at the scene. She stops. Stands up with poise and confidence, reaches down to pick something up. Looks around to find Twilight who is also in shock, and proceeds to toss a perfectly cylindrical snowball right into her face. Everyone bursts out laughing and they all proceed to renew their battle. Princess Celestia joins Twilight.

 

 "Well, I see things are fine and well for the festivities! I haven't seen this place so lively in ages! All due to you and your hard work….Princess" She smiles and Twilights face goes red.

 "Uhh.Th-Thank you…Uh, Princess..uh Celestia.." Celestia laughs and gives Twilight a hug.

"Oh, I read about your swap idea. I think that is very good! We are thinking of doing that as well at Canterlot and I believe Princess Cadence will do It as well at Crystal?" Princess Cadence walks out of the fray and nods, Shining armor rushes over to give Twilight a hug as well.

 

"Heeey…What swap idea?" Rainbow floats on next to Twilight.

"You're not going to swap me out, are you? ARE YOU?" Rainbow pokes at Twilight who giggles.

"No. and for the rest of you, No I am not replacing you either. It's a Heartswarming Eve tradition I thought it would be good. With so many good friends around us. I was going to suggest an idea. A Gift Swap!"

At the sound of this, they think about it and nod.

"True. We DO share a lot of time with each other, It is only natural that we would learn what the others want and enjoy. That's a fantastic idea!" Rarity piped up but then asked.

"How do we go about picking who to shop for?"

"Hmmm…I have an idea! Hold on!" Suddenly Twilight disappears in a purple puff of smoke, then after a moment reappears.

In front of her, is the hat she wore for nightmare night. Starswirl the bearded hat. She floated a pen and started to write everyone's names in it.

"I will leave you to it! I will go inside and enjoy some cake!" Princess Celestia comments and then walked into the shop.

 

 

 Twilight closes the hat and jumbles the names up.

"Remember, No peeking! And don't tell who you have, and let us set a 50 bit limit."

She floats it over to Applejack who picks a name. She smiles and closes up the paper. The others do the same. Pinkie pulls a name and bursts into celebration.

"Pinkie! You not supposed to reveal anything!"

"Oh, I know.  I didn't even open it yet. I am just excited for the challenge!" They all roll their eyes.

"Celebrations are serious business!" She smiles and opens up the folded paper. True to her word, she doesn't show any emotion to the contents of the paper.

 

Twilight opens up her paper and reads "applejack". She smiles and then says

"Ok! Let the games begin!" At that moment, they all scatter. Spike waited for the rest to leave when Twilight showed him her paper.

"oooh you got Applejack! Have any idea's?"

"Noooo clue…but I will ask around! :) also will watch her. Hey! Your my best assistant….how would you like to help me out?" Twilight asks sheepishly

"Ha!  I am your only assistant….well…speaking one that is…ugh..fine…what can I do?"

"Well, you followed Applejack around for a bit to reward her and all that…how about you do It again…but in secret…to see what she may want?"

 

"Oh ok…for you Twilight. I have to go shopping myself as well! Remember me stocking time!" He winks knowing full well it will be full of Gems. He scurries along as Twilight heads to the train station.

The ponies scurry about looking for gifts and setting up for heartswarming. Hustle and bustle of care and joy as they all run about ready for the Eve. Snow gently drifts down.

Twilight heads back to the castle to pack for a short shopping trip when Spike arrives.

"Oh Oh! Twilight! I found a few things! Well, They are working on their wagon and one of the wagon wheels broke. But….I think they are working on getting a replacement. I don't know if that is helpful, BUT I know applejack will be heading up to the Crystal Empire soon to deliver pies for the Solstice switch over soon. I heard she dreads it because of the weather!"

"Oh, Spike that is perfect! I know what to do with this! Have you done your shopping for your special pick?"

"Oh hehe, I am practically done! Hehehe" He suddenly looks very suspicious and sneaky.

"One short trip and I am good! In fact, I have to meet up with someone who is in town to talk about a few things. In fact. I gotta go!" He bolts out the door before Twilight is able to ask. She giggles and heads straight to the Train station. She see's Rainbow Dash waiting as well.

"So! Rainbow! What are you doing here?" Twilight asks feigning innocence.

"Twilight! Uhh..Welllll..I have to go shopping. Uh. What are YOU doing here?" Twilight laughs

"Manehatten. I have to visit a place…" She kinda looks away.

"Ohhh ok…Same. Going to Manehatten…but we gotta split up, though!" They both agree as the Train pulls up.

"NEXT STOP…MANEHATTEN…ALLLLL ABOOOOOAARD"

They jump into the train and poke their heads out to look at the snow. As the train slowly takes off, the scenery flows by…eventually the snow lightens up and stops.

"Yeah…Unfortunately, Manehatten wasn't scheduled for snow this year. Something that has to do with the manufacturing plants and such. I don't know, but cloudsdale was not part of their planning." Rainbow looks thoughtful as they pull up to the Manehatten main station.

"DEBARK NOW. Departure in 10 minutes…."

"Ok! Off I go! Goodluck in your shopping Rainbow!" Twilight waves. Rainbow turns around, but in the last minute she swoops around and gives Twilight a hug and flies away.

"Same to you Twilight!"

 

As she drifts off Twilight crosses the city street and over to the sweet smells of the portable sweet feed shops sprinkled along the avenues. Hunger gets the better of her and she goes to a pretzel stand.

"Eh? Whatcha want Miss?"

A Scruffy looking Pony who has seen better days all in green and green throughout with a brown food server hat.

"Oh! One lightly salted pretzel, please! It smells fantastic!"

"Comin up!" He flips a few pieces of dough onto a pan and kicks gently a hanging salt shaker to douse the dough as it cooks up.

"That will be 2 bits!"

Twilight gently floats 2 bits over to the guy's hoof and one more into a jar titled "Tip Bits"

"Ahh Thank you, Missus! Merry Heartswarming to you!"

"Merry Heartswarming to you and Have a Happy Solstice!"

Suddenly a piping hot steamy pretzel unfolds from the cooking oils. He wraps it in a sheet and offers it to her. Twilight takes a bite and smiles

"So Good!" She muffles and waves. He waves back as she continues forth a few blocks away. She found her place! Contemporary clothes for all seasons. She had to go a few blocks further as the immediate area was the high fashion area where Rarity has her shop. She swore she saw Rainbow dash flittering around. But the streets are so crowded with ponies, vehicles, and the likes, it is hard to tell anyone.

She trots a few blocks sideways and finds an old "Authentic Country Fare. For all Mares and Colts" in the window, she spots all handmade sweaters, leggings, hats, coats and the like.

"Perfect!"

She trots in and the store owner is an old Mare who came straight out of the countryside.

"Good Afternoon Missus. May I help you find something?"

"Well, possibly, but let me look around"

"Of course!"

Twilight looks around and finds all kinds of ensembles. Sudden her eye catches on a Gold and green sweater and legging combo, with a fuzzy hat. On a tassel of the hat is a single Small Apple. Also on the leggings as well.

"Miss? How much for this outfit?"

"Ohhh That one! Hmm, I originally was going to give that to a cousin of mine. But I heard they are pinched for bits and can not find the time nor the money for it. I actually initially wasn't going to sell it. But I will cut you a deal. 6 Bits for the whole thing if you can mention my store…..Princess"

Twilight smiles realizing that her name apparently holds weight. An outfit like this would normally cost 6-7 bits per piece! She is getting a good deal. But she will oblige as she is always willing to help out a small shop like this. Local shops always appeal to her.

"Sold! And I will mention your store around. I actually know a few that would love it here. So It wouldn't be too hard!" She floats over the bits to her.

 

"Why Thank you! Would you like that Wrapped?"

"Sure if you don't mind! I would, but….I am a lousy wrapper…" she looks shy when saying that.

"Why aren't you precious! It would be my delight. Thank you for coming into my shop!" She smiles and begins to wrap. A few minutes later (and a few more bites Into her yummy pretzel) out comes a professionally wrapped gift. So pristine, it would almost be a shame to open it.

"Thank you, mam! Have a Merry Heartswarming!"

"To you as well Deary!" For a moment when she said Deary, it reminded her of something. She smiles and notices the time. She quickly leaves and walks around to look at the other shops for a moment before returning back. Train schedules can be so finicky at times.

She hops on the train, hoping that Rainbow Dash mysteriously would appear, but understanding that their schedules are probably different. She is lost in thought on the trip back. She thinks of all the heartswarming eves of yesteryear. With her friends, and then on her own. Before she had friends, when she was training and studying, then back to her childhood, with her parents.

"Time sure does fly"

She whispers as the Train starts to slow.

"NEXT STOP….PONEYVILLE! GET READY TO DISEMBARRRRKKK!"

The train stops and she notices that the sun is lower in the sky. The streets are thinning out a bit as ponies are starting to settle for their meals and parties indoors. She arrives at the castle. It is quiet and quite large. She sighs as she misses the Treehouse. It was cozy and home. This is her new home, but she remembers and misses her old one. She looks up at the huge chandelier and remembers.

 

"Twilight!" Out of nowhere Spike appears in the corridor

"Your back! The rest have returned except for Rainbow Dash. We decided to go to Fluttershy's cottage. Something about a surprise there. Discord apparently decorated the place with something he said "Christmas Decorations and Christmas Tree" but I don't know what he means by that…but I heard it's going to be something. I think we can do the swap there?"

"That would be delightful! Fluttershy always wants to have company,  maybe if she is up for it, it can become a routine thing!"

"If there are snacks. I am in!"

"Spike! Ughhh…ok. Let's go! Do you have your gift?"

He smiles suspiciously

"Oh do I! It took some fancy footwork on my end, But I am sure SHE will be surprised." He looks all shifty eyed. Ha, Heartswarming Sneak.

Twilight and Spike head towards Fluttershy's cottage. Lo, and behold the whole cottage is covered with snow, lights, symbols, dangling sparkling things, shiny twirling things, and the likes. The whole scene looks straight out of a storybook!.

"Wh…Woooowww!" Spike belts out.

"Amazing…utterly Amazing!" She notices Rarity and Pinkie outside by the door. In the window, She spots Applejack running around with something steamy. Fluttershy isn't visible. Twilight saddles up to the other two who have their wrapped bundles in tow.

"Hi, Deary!" Rarity smiles as Pinkie just hugs them all. Spike does the honors and knocks.

A faint Fluttershy replies

"Be right there…a moment." in the background you hear a faint Discord talking to Bear.

"And of course there are reindeer and such….one named Rudolph…Yes yes…a Reindeer named Rudolph…I don't know why that name…silly, but it's a huge story there…yes yes…talking snowmen, yep."

Suddenly the door opens and the 4 are overwhelmed with smells of spices, sweets, savory, and the likes. All manner of foods and delectable permeates the air.  Inside the whole cottage is decorated with lights, garland, trinkets hanging from the ceiling, the floor, the walls, All kinds of flowers and shiny objects. In the corner a humongous Tree with all kinds of lights and dangling glass and gem pieces. The tree is so massive, it dwarfs bear!

"Merry  Heartswarming Eve!!!" Fluttershy and Applejack cheer. Next to her on the table is filled with all kinds of Apple treats, cider, juices and tasty treats.

"Pinkie! Save some for all of us!" Applejack warns.

"Oh, I am good! I ate a bit before I came here." Twilight wonders what a "Bit" is for Pinkie. Considering she has seen how much she can eat.

"Where is Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks.

"Not sure. I think she was held up shopping. I saw her on the train to Manehatten"

They all nod.

"Well, I hope she comes soon! I am hungry!" Pinkie shouts!

They all bring their packages in and sets them on the table.

“Gather round, Grab some food and drink!” Fluttershy announces as various animals clear the area to allow the visitors to settle down. They all start to unwind, chit chat and talk about the past year. When they suddenly hear a THUNK.

Twilight walks over to open the door (with magic) and slumped against the door sliding down, is a puddle of a smooshed Rainbow Dash who misjudged her flying once again. She shakes her head a bit.

“S…Sorry I am so late. It took forever to find a gift and get back here in time. I had to pop out of the train and fly the rest of the way. But I got my gift!” She flies over to the table and plops down a rectangular box roughly packed.

 

After a couple of hours just before the sun starts to set, Twilight pokes her head above a plate of pasta.

“Well, are we ready to exchange gifts?” They all nod. Full with cheer, drink, and food.

“I will go first!” Twilight smiles.

I picked….AppleJack! Now after you open your gift, you will tell us who you have” She smiles.

Twilight floats over her package to Applejack who is smiling.

“ooooh, what could this be? Thank you so much, Twilight! I had a tough time shopping; I hope I didn’t cause you too much difficulty!”

“Not an issue. I had a little help” She winks at Spike who bows.

“Ahh, I was wondering why he was sneaking around so much…hehe didn’t think I didn’t see you eh?” He blushes. Applejack tears open the paper, as Twilight is a bit nervous and hopeful that the gift is good enough. A bit of her is disappointed to see such a well-wrapped gift torn up.

 

“Oh my….OH my Twilight! This is..so…so…so beautiful! Wh…How did you know?”

Twilight just smiled

“In fact, this looks exactly like the outfit that I wanted to get for my trips up to the Crystal Palace….but we couldn’t afford it. My Cousin was willing to offer it to me, but I wasn’t able to get to her. I thought she had already sold it or lost it…Thank you!” Twilight laughed as the connections made sense. 

 

“Haha Well, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree it seems! I am glad you like it!”

“I sure do! It is so cozy! Ok…Next Up..I have…duh duh duh. Fluttershy!”

“Why me? You didn’t have to get me anything! Just having you here is a gift for me! I have always wanted to host something fun!” Applejack shakes her head and with her muzzle, picks up the gift she got. She tosses over the package.

Fluttershy gingerly peels back a corner carefully of the package, Taking a bit to long to care for each fold and crease.

“Come on Fluttershy. Just tear into it!” Rainbow Dash flits.

“But it's wrapped so nicely! I would hate to rip it”

“Ahh Fluttershy, it is ok, Tear away. I promise I won’t take ANY offense to it” Applejack laughs. Fluttershy hesitates and then suddenly tears into the package like a fiend.

“Whoa!” Rainbow Dash amazed.

She opens up the package and a Fancy Tea Set with cups of all the friends faces on them, a Tea cozy and platter.

“Wh…Woo Hoo! This is so great! Thank you Applejack! Now when you all come for tea, we can have a fancy setting! And I can now remember the tea’s each of you likes”

She tackles Applejack who is laughing partially because of surprise and because of delight. Fluttershy flips around and lands.

“Next! I Got….” She looks around.

“Pinkie!”

“ooh Ohh, what did I get what did I Get!” Fluttershy walks over and tosses a couple of packages to her. Without hesitation, she tears into the packages.

“OooooHHHH! Wow! Boxes! Wrapping Paper! Nice!”

They all laugh.

“What INSIDE the boxes deary” Rarity exclaims.

“Oh! Yes. Yes. Um What is this?” She pulls out a strange looking multi-colored Candy looking thing.

“Oh.! Discord helped me find that. “ Discord Bowed.

“It’s called..umm..what is it called?”

“Oh hhooo..It’s called…and Everlasting Gobstopper….from another dimension…Try it…it’s a candy. Perfect for the one that can eat anything and everything!”

“Everlasting huh…I accept that challenge.!!!” She stretches her muzzle, makes odd faces, puts a bandanna on and opens her muzzle. Gently putting the candy in. She starts chewing, licking, smacking her lips…and making all sorts of contortions.

“Ooooh! Mmmm This taste good…TO good…Challenge is on!!” She suddenly looks shifty-eyed and then starts to renew her chewing.”

“Oh, Mr. Gobstopper. You are good. Very good. Thank you so much!!! This is perfect!” She gives her a hug and gently puts the candy in a crystal pouch marked “Special eating” She looks at it.

“Later. You and I. Alone. Game on!” she giggles.

“Oh, but there is more!”

Pinkie dives into the packages and finds a small trampoline, and some leggings.

“Since you like bouncing around so much. I thought you would like this!”

“ooooh!!!!” She immediately curls up into a ball and bounces on the trampoline. For a split second all of reality blurs as a pink streak fills the visions of all.

“WOW! Thank you! This is perfect! Hehe,” she suddenly lays down on it.

“My Turn My turn! Rainbow Dash!”

“Oooh, My fellow Prankster! What did ya get!”

“You will like this!” She nuzzles several packages. Rainbow dash does not hesitate and starts to rip into the multitude of boxes.

“Wow!” She pulls out several passes marked ‘Full Spa Treatment’

“Umm, That is…Uhh, Thank you, Pinkie. Normally I don’t go for this stuff…but because you gave it. I will thoroughly enjoy this!” She dives into the boxes again and pulls out a flying helmet and booties.

“Very nice! I can use these to train when I am out and about! This is so cool! Thank you!” and then finally she pulls out two books. A Daring Do insider and 100 pranks for all occasions.

“Ha! You do know me too well Pinkie!”

She flies over and gives Pinkie a hug.

“Ok, My turn! I got….doo dah doo dah doo…RARITY!”

Rarity flushes red a bit and smile.

“Oh you didn’t have to…really…” suddenly Rainbow opens up the wrapped box.

“…really…oh my..MY WORD! This is BEAUTIFUL! Where did..what..”

Out of the box, she floats a glitzy gold encrusted stole with matching hat.

“I went to Manehatten and went to some place called Posace..Very fancy. VERY expensive. Right up your alley! I had to pull extra shifts just to afford this!”

“Wh..Wh..You got..You got a POSACE!” She faints onto a mysteriously appearing fainting couch. They all laugh at the site.

“But thank you so much..really this is very wonderful! Now My turn! Ohhhhh Sppppiiiikkee!” Spike pokes up and turns all read.

“you…you…got me?”

“Yes I did.. I hope you enjoy what I got for you!”

“Anything you do is good enough for me rarity!” Twilight giggles and rolls her eyes. She also does the math and waits patiently.

“Here…” She floats out a few packages.

He gingerly opens the packages and in one box, a small sword, and shield.

“For the Valient Hero, you are. Now you have something to hold on to!” He opens another and a nice fuzzy outfit.

“For cold nights so you can stay warm!”

And then a small book

“101 recipes for the Dragon in training”

“Ahh, that one. I had to get in touch with Ember to find this out.”

Spike is awestruck.

“Th-Th-Thank you! So much! This means the world! Thank you!” He leaps over and gives Rarity a hug. Then realizing what he just did, turns beat red and recedes behind twilight, before straightening up again.

“My Turn! Last, but not least at all…Twilight!”

Twilight smiles, knowing that he probably just got something that he likes. But is thankful that he is even here.

“ok, I know I am not that bright on these things…but I asked around, and asked those that are. In fact. I..umm..asked Princess Celestia and Cadence for help.”

That peeked Twilights curiosity now. A single package floats towards her. She tried a bit of magic to sneak a peak, but strangely she was not able to see into it. This raised her curiosity even further.

“It took me quite some time. But Twilight. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You rescued me from an Egg. I know. I know that without you. I would have been cast out, and most likely not even be alive. But I thank you for believing in me, trusting in me. You are my family. All of you are. Twilight. Thank you for my life and the friends I have made. I hope you enjoy this gift.”

She opens up the package…and a small symbol appears. She widens her eyes at the title.

“Starswirls Rare and Exotic Spells. Not for the Timid”

“Sp…Sp…Spike. Where did you find this! This is so rare! I mean. This book is considered Myth, Legend. Most think it was just a rumor…but..How..How…”

“Well, That’s the interesting part. This book was in two pieces. One in the Crystal Empire Archives and the other in Canterlots archives. Separately they were scraps, but together they made this book whole. “

She immediately opens the book as it glows and flips through the pages.

“Spike! This is fantastic! Amazing!” She gives him a hug.

“Oh And Discord, We didn’t forget about you!” Twilight smiles.

She floats over a package to him.

“We got to look at some of your writings of other world gifts and such…we don’t know what it is, but we somehow were able to make this…”

Discord, Delighted, pulls open a package. A Hammock in a box, a box called “Silly Putty” and a Rubix cube.

“Why….Twilight! These…these are wonderful!” He tears into the boxes and starts playing with the cube immediately.

“Ho Ho. I was never able to solve this…! How in.. “

“Just a little bit of Magic” Twilight winks.“

They all cheer and celebrate. Playing with their gifts.

Outside the window Celestia and Luna watch.

“Well Sister, it looks like she has gotten stronger and is doing well. I am glad you took her under your wing. Merry Heartswarming Eve Sister. I am glad to be sharing it with you this year!”

“Merry Heartswarming Eve Sister. And to all of you who are reading this in that alternate universe. You know who you are. I can see you! I have always been able to see you. Have a Merry Heartswarming Eve, Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Pancha Ganapti! Yule! Newtonmas, Quaid-E-Azam’s. May your day be filled with Joy, Love, Peace, and wonderment! Never stop dreaming. Reach for the stars. Who knows. Maybe someday you will find me!

 

And to all a good cheer!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
